Saving the Day/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. song Wonder Woman: Super suiting final. Sighs Here we go. Connor Lacey: Ryan. If you can hear me, we'll free you, Chris, Kairi, Britney, Blythe and Harley from the Dark Energem's power. bell ringing Crazy Quilt: at the pencil Let the grading begin now. along with Connor Lacey and his friends, Bumblebee, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn waved at her Woman made her grand entrance Connor Lacey: You've got this, Diana. Sci-Ryan: We're all behind you on this. to the old and new Dazzlings Ryagio Dazzle: What are we doing? Chris Dusk: We're gonna allow Cheetah to rig Mr Fox's jetpack. That way, she can save him and be Hero of the Month. Kairia Blaze: Cool. chuckles So, we will make Sci-Ryan and his friends adore Cheetah and us. Adagio Dazzle: Get our revenge on Connor Lacey, as well as kicking Wonder Woman out of this school. Chris Dusk: Yup. Is it true a cat always landed on it's feet? Ryagio Dazzle: No. But, that one is a rumour spread by dogs. back at the Supersuit room Klaxon Bumblebee: Save the day alarm! Sci-Ryan: Sounds like trouble. Wonder Woman: Come on, guys! team made it outside Connor Lacey: What's going on? Wonder Woman: Yeah, what's wrong? Principal Waller: It's Mr. Fox. He was taking his invisible jetpack out for a test run and he crashed into the Amethyst. Mr. Fox: Screaming Help! Help me! Sci-Ryan: Oh, no! The Amethyst is going to fall like an autumn leaf. Bumblebee (DCSHG): The impact must have knocked it loose. Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Follow my lead! Connor Lacey: Right behind ya! Ultimatrix Lacey transforms to Diamondhead Diamondhead: Huh? What's that? Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Bumblebee, you grab Mr. Fox, I'll steady the Amethyst. Bumblebee (DCSHG): I'm on it! Sci-Ryan: Diamondhead? Let me help you get to the Amethyst. his hands at Diamondhead's feet Diamondhead: Okay. raise his hands to the sky and a plant grows taking Diamondhead to the Amethyst Diamondhead: I'm ready to help, Wonder Woman. Woman Woman: Thanks, Connor. groaning Bumblebee (DCSHG): Struggling Mr. Fox: I can't! I'm stuck! Bumblebee (DCSHG): I'm going in. Strains No. Mr. Fox: Screaming Bumblebee (DCSHG): Mr. Fox! Sci-Ryan: Harley, go! Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Exclaiming Whoopee! Mr. Fox: Groans Sci-Ryan: You ok, Mr Fox? Mr. Fox: I'm fine. Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Now, that's what I call a one-of-a-kind catch. Diamondhead: You got that right. Grunting Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Hmm. We need something to secure it. A rope or... (Gasps) Ivy! Poison Ivy: I'm on it! Sci-Ryan: Me too! two both lifted the vines up and casted the Amethyst Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Looks good. Inspection passed. Diamondhead: Indeed. What the? Diamondhead and Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Cheetah? Cheetah: Growling I was gonna save Mr. Fox. No fair. No fair! No fair! No fair! No fair! Hisses Diamondhead: Whoa! Wonder Woman: We got you. Just grab on. Cheetah: Not the Lasso of Truth! falls down Cheetah: No! Groans team cheering Cheetah: Grunting Wonder Woman messes up everything. I was supposed to save Mr. Fox, that's why I rigged his jet pack. I wanted to be Hero of the Month and... her mouth Sci-Ryan: I’m sorry. Did you say something? Principal Waller: Wait. What else, Cheetah? Cheetah: I sabotage Wonder Woman's flying test, and I tripped her so that she landed in the fountain. I ruined her Weaponomics demo on purpose, and I replaced her face cream with toothpaste but it didn't even make her freak out. Wonder Woman: No wonder my skin's so minty fresh. Evil Ryan: And Cheetah. Did you have some help with you? Some great insight? Cheetah: Yes. The old and new Dazzlings offered me to be Hero of the Month by kicking Wonder Woman out of school. Sci-Ryan: So, they're behind all of this. Ryagio Dazzle: You might save the day, but, you won’t get in our way of revenge! a smoke bomb at the ground Diamondhead: You're not gonna get away that easy. the smoke clears, Ryagio is no where to be seen Sci-Ryan: Oh my gosh. He’s GONE!!! Oh. Wait. There he is. Diamondhead: After him! Evil Ryan: Let him go. He’ll have to change back after 2 hours which is soon. reverts back to Connor Lacey Connor Lacey: Uh-oh. Bertram T. Monkey: But, Cheetah will be in detention for a really long time. Principal Waller You know what to do. Principal Waller: Very well. Cheetah, you're gonna be in detention for a long, long time. Mmm-hmm. cheering Sci-Ryan: Thank you. Thank you. Evil Anna: Thank you very much. saw the old Dazzlings Britney Adagio Dazzle's mind: Connor Lacey, help us. Destroy the pendants just like you did at the Battle of the Bands. Crash Bandicoot: Adagio? You want to help Connor? Connor Lacey: It's a risk I've gotta take. Sci-Ryan: There are alternatives to destroying. his Keyblade We could help them control thier Dark Energem selfs. Connor Lacey: It's okay, Sci-Ryan. I got this. Ultimatrix Lacey turns into Chromastone Chromastone: Now, to use my energy blast and destroy the pendants. Sci-Ryan: If I must. I will use my magic to remove them. Chromastone: So, that combing my energy blast and your Keyblade should free them from their Dark Energem forms. Sci-Ryan: Good idea. Maybe, we would give them the power to control both forms. Adagio Britney? Why you want to be free? Britney Adagio Dazzle's mind: Because we've been forced to serve Lord Arcanon. Blythe Baxter Sonata Dusk's mind: I don’t know if we continue serving him. Sci-Ryan: You can hear us? How? Britney Adagio Dazzle’s mind: We can see through the eyes of our Dark Energem selves. Evil Ryan: Wow. But, what if you can control your Dark Energem selves. To be their own masters. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Aria Blaze’s mind So, you mean we don’t have to work for that stupid Arcanon? Sci-Ryan: Yep. Let us help you control your Dark Energem selves. Britney Adagio Dazzle’s mind: Okay. We're ready. points his Keyblade at the old Dazzlings Sci-Ryan: Here we go! [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey